


Into Your Shadow

by Krasimer



Series: Don't Take My Sunshine Away [8]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Amnesiac Soldier: 76, And has done some serious quickstepping to get Reaper back into battle mode, Emotional Manipulation, Emotions, I may have made everyone a little bit gay, M/M, McHanzo a little, Moving through the eye of the storm, Pharmercy a little, Repressed Memories, Secrets, Secrets to be revealed later, Sorry Not Sorry, Talon is awful, ZaryaMei a little
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-20
Updated: 2016-07-20
Packaged: 2018-07-25 18:00:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7542478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Krasimer/pseuds/Krasimer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Soldier: 76 was in front of her, rubbing at his eyes tiredly, seemed to be trying to wipe away the stress he was going through. "Jack?" she addressed him quietly. "Is- Well...How are you doing?"</p><p>The look he gave her was almost disappointed.</p><p>"Right," she sighed, pressing the knuckle of her finger against the bridge of her nose and breathing out slowly. "Not well, I should assume. I should know better. Our territory has been invaded, our safe place ruined. I should know better than to ask if anyone is alright, yes?" she watched him, leaned her side against the wall and crossed her arms over her chest for something to do. "This was just starting to feel like home again."</p><p>He looked up at her, his eyes darkened by some emotion she couldn't figure out at first glance.</p><p>"I don't remember what home feels like," he admitted.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Into Your Shadow

Angela pressed her hands against the frame of the door, pressed her lips together, pressed her hopes back down.

Soldier: 76 was in front of her, rubbing at his eyes tiredly, seemed to be trying to wipe away the stress he was going through. "Jack?" she addressed him quietly. "Is- Well...How are you doing?"

The look he gave her was almost disappointed.

"Right," she sighed, pressing the knuckle of her finger against the bridge of her nose and breathing out slowly. "Not well, I should assume. I should know better. Our territory has been invaded, our safe place ruined. I should know better than to ask if anyone is alright, yes?" she watched him, leaned her side against the wall and crossed her arms over her chest for something to do. "This was just starting to feel like home again."

He looked up at her, his eyes darkened by some emotion she couldn't figure out at first glance.

"I don't remember what home feels like," he admitted. "There's...Pictures. Images. In my head. Things I," he waggled a hand near his temple, frowning. "Things that feel familiar. Like my name feels familiar, like something I once read," he met her eyes, shaking his head slowly. "I read the files I could find about Jack Morrison. Known associates, Overwatch and the fall of the organization. Strike Commander for ten years before his supposed death."

She nodded and approached him slowly, lowering herself to the couch in front of him when he moved back to allow it. "When I first saw your face and mentioned trying to find answers, you resisted my efforts," she crossed her legs at the ankles, put her hands in her lap as she watched his face.

"And then you told me that Reaper might have some answers for me. I don't think I've," he swallowed nervously letting her pull him down onto the seat next to her. "I don't think I've trusted papers in a long time. I trust my gut instinct, I trust physical reactions from people. It's hard to hide a lie unless you're unaware it's a lie."  
He stopped, went back to tugging on the material of his glove for a moment. 

"He looked like he was telling the truth. His pulse didn't speed up, his eyes didn't twitch in a telling way. He confirmed that we had been friends, told me that we had worked together, told me we'd met when he was twenty-three. He says I'm a year younger than him, so I must have been twenty-two. He called me an old man," Jack frowned, bracing his elbows on his knees and hiding his face in his hands. "Tracer should be older than she is, Angela. If I've been missing for twenty years and I showed her around when she first joined, she should be in her forties."

"There was an accident with her, she was part of a test program when she was twenty-five," Angela put a careful hand on his back, rubbed small circles. It seemed to help, at the very least it seemed to make him relax slightly. "As far as we know, she will always be."

"Do you know what's wrong with me?" he asked quietly, gesturing at his head without looking up.

Angela swallowed around the sudden constriction in her throat. "During your medical examinations," she started, choosing her words carefully. "I've looked you over. Physically there is very little wrong with you. Scars and aches from decades of fighting. It is unavoidable, especially with your methods."

"My methods get the mission over with," he retorted, his voice dropping into a threatening range for just a moment. 

"I know," she reassured him. "I am very aware of this. You have a high success rate. But you are not as careful as you once were. Back then, back before the Swiss headquarters was blown apart, you would not let even one civilian suffer."

"You have lost your heart."

Both of them turned to look, Angela's face practically lighting up when she saw Fareeha standing at the door. Her dark eyes were focused on Jack, her arms crossed over her chest as she studied him carefully. "There is something on the news you may find interesting," she allowed a small smile on her face when she looked at Angela. "It has only been seven hours since the attack, yes?"

"Yes," Jack sat up, looking to meet her eyes. "Why?"

"Because there are reports of a man dressed in black in the middle of the nearest town. They are saying he is armed and breathing out some kind of toxin," she shrugged. "To me, it sounds familiar. Does it to you?"

Jack was on his feet in an instant, marching towards the door. "I need my weapons," he addressed Fareeha, pausing to look at her face. "...I know you."

"You do," she agreed. "But you do not have time to think on that at this moment."

She moved to allow him through, the gears of her legs whirring quietly. "You need a team," she reminded him as he started to run down the hall. 

"Then assemble one and move out!" he called back.

Throwing up a quick salute with a roll of her eyes and a small nod, Fareeha turned back to Angela. "Valkyrie is needed, I would think. Must have our healer with the angelic face on the field," she curled a finger around the tip of Angela's chin, tilted her head up to press a quick kiss to her lips. "I will gather my armor, we will watch the skies together."

"Yes," Angela's cheeks turned a flushed pink color as she nodded, stepping around the other woman to go and gather herself together. 

 

xXx

 

They had her on a rooftop not too far from him, her deadly gaze trained on his every move.

Her secret burned into her chest, making her aware of every movement her own body made as well. If she chose to use it, it would unravel what they had been working for. The fools had made mistakes and she-

She had seen the look in his eyes when he stared at the Soldier.

It had been a simple ruse, a body double on a roof with a matching weapon and skills almost as good as her own. With the men distracted and focused on each other, she had been slid inside. Once they had been separated, a small bit of fortune, all she had needed to do was lash out and knock him unconscious.

But the way he had watched the Soldier go, the look of affection and fear and worry in his eyes, the resolve that had flashed in them before she had knocked him out...It had stirred something in her own mind, some precious little fragment she had long forgotten. She remembered watching someone like that, remembered feeling like that. It was a dim memory, reduced to a small shard of brightness in her mind.

It had felt warm.

Warm and comfortable and- 

And she was not used to feeling that way. She wanted to have more of it. It had made her feel alive in the way only killing a target had before. 

The secret, the small vial she had overheard them talking about, she ran a hand down her front as if smoothing out her bodysuit, checking that it was still there. They had mentioned something about a reaction, undoing the chemical training they were pumping into his body. A super soldier serum that had altered him, made him able to receive alterations and his own immune system would correct to the right levels.

If she shot him with it, he would be out of Talon's control within two hours.

She peered through her scope, felt her resolve building in her chest. If she was unable to feel that warmth again, then he should feel it in her stead.

For the both of them.

 

xXx

 

Jack was the first out of the transport as they settled on the ground in the city. 

Around them was chaos, like a storm had rolled through, destroying everything in its path. Buildings were on fire, people were running for cover as fast as they could. There were personal belongings scattered on the ground, debris everywhere. The entire city seemed to be falling apart. 

Above them, Talon's ships hovered.

Behind him he could hear McCree whistle softly, almost impressed. "Don't know if we have 'nough men fer this," he stated, pulling Peacekeeper out of its holster. "We sure can try, though," he grinned at the older Shimada when the man jabbed an elbow into his side. "Just sayin', darlin'. That's lots a' people to fend off when it's just us."

Pharah stepped past them, her helmet tucked under her arm. "I will be above," she assured him. "It does not do to worry when there is nothing to be done. We must fight."

"I know that," McCree turned his grin on her, then looked at Jack. "If we don't, whole lotta people get hurt today. Already a lot a' damage done, gotta make sure we stop it here. It don't get no further than this," his good mood sobered a little. "Talon uses Blackwatch tactics, so keep an eye out. 'Ve had my suspicions fer years and I think I know some a' what's goin' on. Be careful, you lot."

The rest of the team piled out.

Zarya hefted her cannon over one shoulder, smirking at Mei when the smaller woman came to a rest behind her. "I think we know what we are doing," she lifted her chin proudly and ruffled Mei's hair gently. 

Jack cocked his weapon, then nodded. "I'll find Reyes, see if I can put a stop to him. The rest of you, find and contain any threats you see. If it seems like a trap, it probably is," he looked over the entire group, caught McCree's eye through his visor before he looked away again. A glance around told him that Genji was prepared to move, heels not even touching the ground when he walked. Zenyatta was close behind him, prepared to shield his student. 

D.Va was safely ensconced in her Meka, her eyes glinting fiercely when he looked at her. "We can win this," she growled, flexing her hands before putting them back to the controls.

Below her, Lúcio was arranging a few things, his sonic amplifier in his hand once more and a look of extreme concentration on his face. "We haven't lost yet," he muttered, patting almost lovingly at the knee joint of D.Va's mech before nodding, finally satisfied with his equipment.

Jack himself was armored up, wearing his jacket and his visor once more. The only difference between his outfit now and a few weeks before was that his mask was gone. He didn't have anything covering the entirety of his face, his tactical visor the only thing obscuring his features. 

"Move out," he ordered, turning on his heel as Mercy and Pharah took to the skies above them. "We've got work to do."

**Author's Note:**

> /*The quiet sounds of an author cackling somewhere in the distance*/ 
> 
> Oh hey Widowmaker, what'd you find?
> 
>  
> 
> Anyone want to guess what is happening? Or talk to me? Leave a comment or come find me on tumblr at Krasimer or LookUponMyWorksYeMighty. We can shout about fandoms together or you can just straight up yell at me for the heartbreak for these babes.


End file.
